Hunhau
' Hunhau' played by Anthony Quinonez is the calm young man who under his another name and alias "Waung Wuang", is the ruling king of a socialist government of New Zealand revolutionaries called the Ompti Nation, which is also a pediocracy as he once said, a different type of society, government or dictatorship in which children and teenagers are the masters and the ruling factor in many families, and the adults as well must obey them and abide by their rules or else. He and his people appeared in the flashbacks of Crabman's former life as Harry Monroe, and his would-be assissination along with the truth behind his identity is the reason why Darnell quit his fomer government agency, testify against them in the Subcommitte (even though he wasn't in the Navy.) and went into the Witness Protection Program in the first place . History This calm and matured boy's real name is Hunhau' and he's sometimes called "'Waung Wuang", the alias he used in his role as the leader of a socialist organization of revolutionaries in New Zealand known only as the Ompti Nation. He was the last person that the same mysterious government agency that Darnell formerly as Harry Monroe used to work for, seek to eliminate but could not succeed in his would-be assassination because of the reason why they want to kill him, is that he wasn't just a kid, but a nine year-old socialist wants to nationalize the diamond mines in his homeland because he saw the VeggieTales ''episode ''Lyle, The Kindly Viking, which turned his head alll around. When his big guard while rhythmically beating the congo drum, just stopped and left his post to interestingly join other people within the Ompti Nation at the game tent to enjoy a Donkey Kong kill screen, Harry came out of hiding in the guard's congo drum and was all alone, ready to kill the leader. And when he entered the tent, saw Waung Waung sitting on his throne and turned him around before he can began killing him, he was shocked to discover that Waung Waung, the King of the Ompti Nation sitting on the throne is a nine year-old boy named Hunhau. And he asked the confused Harry Monroe "Why is your government threatened by a pediocracy?" which revealed that not only his empire the Ompti Nation is a socialist movement, but also a pediocracy, a different society that is a government, practice or dictaorship in which primially that only children and teenagers alike reigned as kings and queens, and also are the ruling factor in many families, and the adults must obey them, worship their offspring and abide by their law without saying no or else, almost like polygamy but with stern and even harsher child-like preferences. But Harry could not kill him in spite of the poor boy who says that he lived longer then his father and wishes to be killed at the hands of his enemies. But Darnell had a change of heart and dissappeared, sparing the young king' life. That last mission and the truth behind it causes Darnell to question his father and his superiors at the agency, and that caused the agency to put out a contract on Harry Monroe after he testified against them in the Subcommitte, even though he wasn't in the Navy, and that ultimately caused Harry Monroe to go into the United States' Federal Witness Protection Program in 1999 and become Darnell Turner to start over and began a new life with a clean slate. Category:Characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Living characters